In a carbody of a railcar, a passenger room where passengers stay is formed by attaching interior materials to a structure produced by joining metals to one another by welding. The structure is produced while giving priority to strength and the like for the purpose of withstanding loads generated by movements, braking, and the like of the railcar. On the other hand, since the interior materials are seen by the passengers, appearances thereof need to be kept. Since the structure is assembled by welding, manufacturing tolerance is set to be large. However, regarding the interior materials, even a small level difference is conspicuous, so that the appearances thereof cannot be kept. Therefore, liners are stacked on and adhere to an attachment surface of the structure, the interior materials being attached to the attachment surface, and with this, the attachment positions of the interior materials are adjusted. Thus, the interior materials are attached to a flat surface with no level difference in the entire railcar. Further, PTL 1 discloses that: a first metal fitting is attached to a roof bodyshell; a second metal fitting is attached to the first metal fitting by a bolt while adjusting the position of the second meal fitting in a vertical direction; and a support target member (for example, a lightning appliance or a hanger rod receiver) is attached to the second metal fitting.